<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songbird by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388309">Songbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Birth, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, Pregnant Chris Colfer, Sad, crisscolfer, labor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren welcome twins then everything goes wrong.</p><p>One-shot based on the song Songbird from Glee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Colfer/Darren Criss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>•Darren•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My poor Chris has been suffering through this pregnancy. I'm trying to get a nice warm bath going for him so he could relax and not be stressed so much. Finding out he was pregnant four months in was something we both weren't expecting and it has greatly affected all of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to put filming on a hiatus and put it on pause for a little bit as we got ready to welcome our twins. With Chris having to carry twins everything is two times worse according to him. Whether it's back pain, nausea, mood swings, it's always doubled. But the news has definitely sparked insanity for everyone. Once the press and paparazzi found they've been non-stop watching us like hawks and finding some way to destroy our careers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We've had to relocate to a new home that is big enough for a family of four. I just hope these babies won't feel less loved than what they already are because of us being in the film industry business. Hopefully they can travel with us if we ever need to  but if not, I don't want them to feel like their parents neglected then by leaving them at home. We're gonna do the best we absolutely can to make sure they always have a roof over their heads and food on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sure they'll be fine though. Chris and I are going to be first time parents to these babies so it'll be a learning experience through it all. I think we're ready for the babies because he's been on full mommy mode for the last three weeks. Making sure everything is how it should be right to a T.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching around for everything for his bath I knew I was missing one thing, my husband. I found him rocking himself with his hands on his bump, in the babies nursery. He was looking out the window that had the view of a lifetime. Right over the city. One good thing about this house. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "You have a bath ready and waiting for you." I said kissing the top of his head. He held out his hand and I gladly helped him up making sure he was steady on his feet before he could move. He waddled away as I looked around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some friends of ours who are interior designers, were kind enough to paint their nursery for us. We were very considerate with what colors we wanted to have in the nursery. Since we're having a boy and a girl, we've chosen to paint it gray and black. Each baby has a black crib that is set adjacent to the wall opposite each other. There's a fuzzy carpet that lays under then and covers the whole floor. Just picturing them being in there makes me feel all warm inside because I can't wait for them to be here already. I feel we've been waiting forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I had gone into our bedroom and saw Chris was fully undressed, easing himself into the tub with his bump and his belly button sticking out of the water just a little bit. I sat next to the tub, placed my arm along the wall, and rested my head on top of it staring at him immensely. He laid his head back and just rubbed his hands across his belly tracing his stretch marks. I saw his skin move up and down from our babies kicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wish they would give me a break for one day and not kick so much." He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're excited Chris. Coming into this world is a big thing." I remind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but they don't know the pain I'm going to have to go through to get them here." He groaned again, looking up at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at him as I continued to stare. He eventually cracked a smirk and got all bashful. "What?" He asked, covering his beet red face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, I just never realized how beautiful you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Dare! Stop, I look so gross! I look like a whale and these stretch marks are just they're just-They're beautiful Chris. Just like you. Who cares that you have stretch marks they represent what you went through to carry and bring our kids into the world. And you do not look like a whale because you are housing your two babies inside of you. They need room too you know." He seemed to like what I had said about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so good to me. To us. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got naked one night in bed and then they were made." I pointed to his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god! Don't ever bring that story up in front of them until I'm dead and they're at least forty five!" He scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say Chris.” I added and hummed as I exhaled my breath, continuing to watch my lover bathe in the warm water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out about twenty minutes later and got dressed laying on the bed. He was flat on his back and had his arms resting at his sides. "Dare, baby, can you rub some lotion on me please." He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course my love." I opened the bedside table's drawer and pulled out Chris’ special lotion. It wasn't really that special, it was just coco butter and shea but to him it did wonders such as calming both him and the babies. I squeezed some into my hands and warmed it up for him so the cold feel wouldn't be a bother. I rubbed it all over his belly and up and down his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, that feels so good." He moaned smiling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I continued to rub all around until it was all over him. He smelt so good all I wanted to do was just wrap myself around him and fall asleep to that intoxicating scent. And I did. I kept Chris in my arms all night. Well I only let go when he had to get up to pee because the babies were pushing on his bladder but other than that he was finally able to relax a bit tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-One Week Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>•Chris•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay it says here to try spicy food, sex, uh nipple stimulation, bouncing on a yoga ball, and exercise." I looked through my phone to see what I could do to induce labor. I'm tired of being pregnant and plus my due date was four days ago, I need to get these two out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you want to do first?" Darren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we can't go for a walk because the press is most likely out there waiting for something out of the ordinary to happen. So how about we try the spicy food first?" I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll call and order you some wings." He took his phone out and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren came back and said they would be ready in about twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright well since we have time, do you know where the yoga ball is?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. I'll get it for you right now babe." He left again and went upstairs to search for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Darren was upstairs, I felt one of them kick and then felt them drop causing a pain to strike up in my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no." I said to myself placing my hand over my bump. The pain went away and I calmed down but it sounded returned which meant I was going into labor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darren! Dare!" I called out for him as I attempted to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! What is it Chris?!" He came running down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going into labor!" I said receiving another contraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ok-Okay um let me go get the bags and I'll meet you in the car!" He ran back upstairs and left me to fend for myself not intentionally though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly walked out to the truck in a black hoodie and my grey t-shirt being stretched to its limits. My bump was sticking out underneath from the overgrowth of my babies as I dragged my sweats along the ground slowly making my way to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay babies momma's going to protect you." I wrapped arms around my stomach feeling another contraction spread through me. "Ooh okay. Slow and steady to the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard noises almost like someone was walking and looked up to see a flash go off in my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our gate was open and the press was right at our doorstep shoving cameras at me. I couldn't see what was in front of me now that I had that flash go off. They kept asking me questions and I was in no way shape or form at answering them. I just wanted to get in the car and to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Colfer, how does it feel to be pregnant with twins?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does this mean for you? Will you continue to act?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the babies going to take your last name or Darren’s?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just kept on asking and asking until I finally got tired of it and broke down crying. The pain was intensifying and they were getting on my nerves. I stopped walking and could feel my body shutting down from all this stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Leave him alone for christ sakes! He's having a baby and doesn't need to say one word to you people!" I heard the sound of an angel come from behind me then felt their arms lift me off the ground, carrying me all the way into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Thank you." I breathed out letting out a heavy breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have let you go out there by yourself." I knew he felt bad just by the way his voice sounded. "It's okay. I just wish they would give us a break sometimes. This is a big thing for us and I want to keep it to ourselves before exposing it to the public yet although they probably already did." I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure. But they don't know all the facts. Like that the babies are a boy and girl and their names yet so we still have that to discuss. And they don't even know what the babies look like so we'll be the first before anyone else well besides the doctors." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." I shook my head and squeezed my hand getting another contraction. Darren placed his right hand over the glove compartment and let me hold onto it while it lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just breathe baby. We're almost there." He said moving his thumb along my hand. "I'm trying Chris. I'm trying." I focused on my breathing hoping we would be at the hospital soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" I heard Darren say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I asked, looking up to where he was looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw them waiting with their cameras and gear on. "Oh shit! They're here! Oh my god! What are we gonna do?!" I started to panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just relax babe, I'll figure it out right now we need to get you inside and situated." He said pulling the car very close to the hospital entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We worked quickly so they wouldn't see us. I made it into the lobby and checked myself in while Chris took care of everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>•Darren•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made sure to take care of the press before going to check on Chris. He needs to be in a calm environment right now. Having a baby is not something that comes easy so people just have to bear with us and give him full support. I asked for his room number and found it right away seeing him on the bed with tears sliding down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here baby. Are you okay?" I asked, quickly rushing to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.” He groaned. “My contractions are painful and my water hasn't even broken yet. I don't know how long I'm going to be in labor and I'm so tired and hurting." He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I called everyone and they're on their way so just try to relax. I'm gonna be with you the whole time." I said as he took a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer came in to quickly examine him. She gave him an ultrasound and looked uncertain about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Chris asked while I held his hand tighter to reassure him everything was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, your babies are doing fine it's just she hasn't turned like he has so if she doesn't within the next six hours then we'll have to do an emergency c-section." She said pointing to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh okay." I could tell he was frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I will be back in a few hours to check you. Your water still hasn't broken yet so if by then it hasn't I'm going to have to break it." She said. "Okay thank you." He said as we watched her leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Chris." I rubbed his arm to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Four Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darren, help me up please. She hasn't moved and I don't want surgery so I'm gonna go bounce on the ball." I helped him to the bed and onto the blue ball in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was there and waiting for the babies to come but it was going to be a long process until then plus Chris’ water hadn't broken yet which meant he was still in early labor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris began to bounce on the ball and rubbed his belly. "Alright baby girl. Just move a little so momma can get you and your brother out sooner." He spoke to his belly resting a hand on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bounced which carried on for a while until Doctor Sawyer came back in to check his progress once more. Chris had gotten back on the bed and spread his legs fall open so she could check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well good news, she has turned so I'll be breaking your water shortly then your labor will progress." Chris let out a breath of relief and patiently waited for her to break his water. Doctor Sawyer had used an amnio hook and inserted it through his entrance, manually breaking his water causing his bum and the bed to grow wet. It ruptured in between his legs and splashed onto the bed beneath him, even getting onto Doctor Sawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He quickly apologized, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worried hun. Your fluid looks good Chris, so I’m not worried about it. For now, we’ll wait and I’ll begin to check you hourly for your dilation.” She supplied and smiled before leaving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're so close Dare. They're almost here." He beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm so excited!" I squealed seeing him laugh at my actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I guess this becomes the waiting game now then huh?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." He nodded and closed his eyes, slowly releasing his breath as he felt another contraction build up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Few Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god! This shit hurts more than you know! Ohhh!”  Chris was crying hard and I didn’t know what to do, he was in so much and so much anguish and I was stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, okay I'll go get Doctor Sawyer. I'll be right back baby!" I peeked out the room and saw her coming my way. She was just in time to check Chris</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Chris, feeling like you have to push?” She asked and slapped on a pair of gloves before setting herself in front of his spread legs. "Yeah you're fully dilated, Chris. You're definitely ready to push! That went really fast." She announced and removed her hand, pushing the button to get some more nurses in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god!" He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna be meeting our babies soon babe." I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer had Chris bend his legs at his knees, like he’s been, while a nurse and I had to hold up his legs while he pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chris, on your next contraction I want you to push down hard for ten seconds." She told him, making sure the tray of tools and cloth beside her was set then turning on the overhead light, angling it so that it was shining in between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting a contraction now, do I push?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held onto the bars of the bed and pushed down for ten seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job, Chris. Push again!" She said and he grunted loudly, pushing once more. "One more. Push Chris." He took in a deep breath and pushed down hard. "There you go more, more, more, and breathe." He let it go and took a deep breath while Doctor Sawyer had two fingers sitting at the opening of his entrance and a tiny bit of the baby’s head was sitting there as well, waiting to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed his monitor then looked back at him, giving a nod. "Okay, big breath in and push."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and pushed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep going, good, good, Chris. Good job. Take a deep breath for me and push again. Go, go, go!” She was working to get our first baby here. "Okay, stop pushing for me please for one second. I just have to fix this quickly." I rubbed his leg while she did that. “Okay, go ahead and push again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push again?" He asked, blowing out his breath and gripped behind his legs getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Push again." She repeated. “Easy pushed Chris. Baby's head is coming." Doctor Sawyer announced with a smile on her face. "Push hard for me please! There you go Chris! Baby A is coming! Come on push! Harder, harder, harder!" She coached as he gave another hard push and my son was born. He was placed onto Chris’ chest squirming and crying loudly. I covered my mouth watching him on top of my husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby! Welcome to the world Austen Slate Criss." Chris greeted trying to calm him. "He's so cute, isn’t he Dare?" He asked, crying as much as me while holding our son close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was able to cut his cord before they took him away while we waited for the next baby to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forty minutes later, Chris’ contraction picked up and Doctor Sawyer did a quick ultrasound to check her position then looked up at him with her fingers pressing into his entrance. "Okay, so she did turn but she is facing up so you're going to have to push slowly to get her out." She informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, is she gonna be okay?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We just have to make sure you don't hurt her while you're pushing." She eyed the monitor again then looked back to Chris. “Okay you’re getting a big contraction so, deep breath in, chin to your chest, and push.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris pushed and squeezed my hand, going for it struggling a bit to not push as hard but still eager to get her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed and pushed and pushed and was slowly losing his breath again because she wasn’t coming. We had to pull his legs back farther to open up his hips some more since they were narrow and give her room to come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gave another big push and let it go but I urged him to keep going. "Push baby! That’s it, Chris. Push!” I coached and kept looking between him and his entrance as the baby was slowly coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her head is coming now, Chris! So with these next pushes her head will be crowning." Doctor Sawyer added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He said and sucked in some air, pushing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. That's it a little bit more Chris! Go go go! Okay relax and take a few breaths." Chris had stopped and was able to catch his breath before going again. "You're getting another contraction so push again!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow oh god!" He screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push through that pain and pressure Chris. You’re doing great.” She mused, helping our daughter’s head ease it’s way out of his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped my hand and pushed squeezing the shit out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow ow ow! It's burning!" He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s crowning, Chris. Baby has lots of hair! Keep pushing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing so good baby, I can see their head." I said smiling shyly watching my husband give birth again right before my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris grunted again as he gave another push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good her head is out Chris!" She announced. "A few more strong pushes and she'll be out and in your arms." She seemed to be just as excited as us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hear that? She's almost here. Just concentrate baby and it'll be over soon." I said looking down at him as a wave of pain spread across his face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to push!" He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go right ahead." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here come her shoulders. You're gonna feel a lot of pressure here Chris." She said trying to help our baby out. "Blow out some air and go again!" I pulled his leg to his chest and as he pushed with all his might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here she comes Chris! Look baby! She's right here!" I watched as my daughter entered the world and Chris screamed, collapsing against the bed sweaty and heavily breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer laid her on his chest and she took her first breath before letting out a loud cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet girl, my god you’re so beautiful. Hi Ava. Welcome to the world sweetheart." He said to her as she cried her heart out. I bent down so I could kiss him again, crying as well.  "Look, there's your daddy baby girl!" He said as she opened her eyes and looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi beautiful." I said touching her tiny hand. Doctor Sawyer handed me the scissors to cut her cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stroked his sweaty hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "You did so good baby. You can finally relax now. Our babies are here." I said kissing him yet again because I just couldn't get enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>•Chris•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was exhausted but my babies were here and we've been impatiently waiting for them to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after what felt like forever, they were brought in and I was so anxious to hold them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, give me my babies." I squealed, holding my arms out for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's your little girl.” The nurse handed me the one baby then grabbed the other. “And here's your little boy." She then left us to be with our children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there babies. I'm your mommy my beautiful babies." I whispered in complete disbelief that they were all mine. "Oh you're both so precious. I didn't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you guys and your daddy." I continued feeling Darren sit on the bed beside me. "Wanna hold one?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Gimme my daughter." He said holding his hands out as I passed the fragile baby to him. "Wow, she's a lot smaller than him. Is that normal?" He asked looking over his new baby girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I read that usually one twin is just a tad bigger than the other but it's perfectly fine. She'll be our little peanut." I said seeing a smile appear on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got some time by ourselves with the twins before everyone else popped in for a visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, The babies and I were discharged a few days later. Now it was just the four of us at home by ourselves. They were asleep in their bassinets that we had set up in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now what?” Darren asked looking over at me while we sat on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now we just be parents to our kids. How hard could that be?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-One Week Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three in the morning and neither Darren nor I have had sleep since nine. Between the diaper changes, the feedings, the burping, the crying, everything. Although Ava has been the most difficult. She cries but she doesn't need to be changed, fed, or burped so I didn’t know what's wrong with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took Ava while Darren took Austen both standing on opposite sides of the room bouncing them to calm their crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally stopped, we didn't even go to our bed. We just sat on the living room couch exhausted and worn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, my eyes are so, they're just so shit I don't even think they're able to blink anymore." I said staring into the darkness trying to make out what was in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. These kids are taking us over." Darren yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." I yawned after hearing him do it. "Well they're asleep now, we have at least forty five minutes to an hour tops of trying to get sleep so let's just stay here until one of them wakes up." I moved closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay baby." He said letting out a sigh of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was almost asleep when I heard an ear piercing scream come from upstairs. My eyes shot open and I ran  to their room the best I could finding my daughter struggling in her crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay Ava. You're okay baby. Mommy's here peanut." I cooed, shushing her. Her cries soon  turned into soft whines. "There see. You're okay. What was wrong baby?" Acting like she was going to answer me. I placed her back down into her crib and she coughed starting to cry again but I noticed she was struggling to breathe. She also was very hot. "Darren! Darren come here!" I called out hearing him run up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think something's wrong with her. When she breathes or coughs it hurts her so much that she keeps crying and she's got a fever too!" I picked her back up. "Shh, it's okay." She kept crying harder the more she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should we do?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! Um, let's just take her to the hospital and see what they say. I don't want my baby suffering." I said growing, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll get him into his carseat while you take care of her." He said, taking Austen from his crib and putting him in a jacket before taking him downstairs. I soon joined him and then we got into the car driving to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, please be okay." I gave her my hand as she wrapped her tiny fingers around mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there, we rushed in and doctors took her back right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has a severe case of asthma from a terminal infection in her lungs. It's what is causing her to cry whenever she takes a deep breath. I'm going to prescribe her this inhaler to use when needed. She will have this all her life, so she will have to keep running and any fast paced activity to the side for now. But I can see she won't be doing that for a while seeing as she's still a baby. Just keep a close eye on her at night." The doctor advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When can we take her home?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a few hours, I want to keep her here for observation and to run some tests then you guys will be free to take her home and be a family again." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Thank you." I said as she walked us to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was on the large hospital bed squirming all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby. Look mommy's here." I picked her up and held her close to me kissing her soft little head. My poor baby must’ve been so scared but I had her now so we were both able to relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was released a few hours later and we were back home. I put her back to sleep in bed with me while Darren took care of Austen. I played some music and she seemed to calm down to a song I had played quite often.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Two Years Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright here come the guests of honor!" I announced walking in with my babies on my hip leading them to their second birthday party. Not as big as their first though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, look at you two. You both look fantastic!" Darren took Ava out of my hands while I still held Austen as we carried them both to where everyone was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all so excited to see the babies and as much shock as we were that they are already two years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chord walked over and held his arms out. "Wanna go see your uncle baby?" I asked and Ava rested her head on my shoulder. She started coughing and wheezing causing her to panic. "Okay, okay baby. Here mommy's going to help you." I walked her to the kitchen away from everyone and sat her on the counter taking her inhaler out of the cabinet. "Ready and puff. One more time. Good girl." I moved the hair away from her face. "See all better." I said getting a cute smile in return. "Now come on, someone wants to see their niece." I carried her back to where Chord was and handed her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept an eye out on Ava all day to make sure she was okay after that coughing fit earlier. She's been holding up well and I had Darren gather the two for their cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so cute seeing them both blowing out their candles I kinda got emotional watching them. They've grown into two cute kids and I'm so happy I had them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party carried on and everyone left late in the evening. Once everyone was gone, Darren and I cleaned up and put the kids to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night,  I was snuggled deep into Darren’s chest when I heard a loud cough then cry follow behind it coming from down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flew out of bed and ran down to Ava's room. She was in her bed coughing and struggling for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darren! Go get Ava's inhaler!" I shouted out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy! My-My chesh! H-Huwts!" She cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know baby. I know daddy is coming with your inhaler." I brought her close to me as she coughed more. I placed my hand over her mouth and she began to cough up blood. I was horrified. "Fuck! Darren, call 911! Quick! Please hurry Ava's coughing up blood!" I was so scared for my little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took her out of bed and ran to get my phone so I could text someone to come watch Austen.I couldn't even put in my own passcode I was shaking so much from my terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Darren’s brother came through and arrived at the same time as the ambulance did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried Ava out on a gurney and put an oxygen mask over her face. It was heartbreaking for us to see. Darren and I rode with her to the hospital, my hand never leaving hers. I was scared and crying hoping my baby girl would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we arrived they took her out and we ran with them through the ER until she was put into a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay out here while we examine her." A nurse said trying to make us leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You don't understand! That's my daughter! I have to be with her!" I fought back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one is allowed in right now the doctor needs the room to do a full examination on her!" She said. I could hear my daughter's cough get stronger making her weaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava! Baby don't worry! Mommy and daddy are right here!" I shouted over the talking so she would know everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were escorted to the waiting room. I sat there with everything racing through my mind. Is my daughter going to be okay? Is she going to make it through? I just wanted an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like long dreaded days of waiting the doctor came over to us. I could just tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Ava? Is she okay?" I asked, both walking over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may want to sit down for this." He said. We took our seats and I grabbed Darren’s hand squeezing it, preparing myself for whatever he was about to tell us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your daughter had Pulmonary Embolism. Which means she had a very large blood clot on her lung that has been developing since she was born. It was so small to see that it was never able to be detected. That is why she had those coughing fits and ended up coughing up the blood because her body gave up trying to reject the disease. I'm sorry sir but she was too weak her lungs gave out from trying. I'm afraid we've lost her." The floor beneath me collapsed and I was falling. My whole world came crashing down on top of me hearing him say my daughter was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood there, frozen, unable to move or even fathom what he just said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breathing quickened and before I knew it, I was sobbing on the ground in front of everyone in the Emergency Room. My chest began to tighten and everything around me just felt stuck. I was angry and upset at the world. Why my baby? It wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took us to her room and it was so hard seeing her laying on the cold bed lifeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly walked over to her as tears slid down my cheeks. I took her small hand into mine and brought it up to my lips kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby." I let out a loud sob, crying harder. "Mommy's so sorry for letting this happen to you, you know that.” I looked over her dead body and couldn’t even think straight. I mean, there was my baby lying dead in front of me. How do people do this? How can they get through this? “I wish I could've taken it all away from you and let you live a happy life full of fun. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you baby. I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry you had to suffer this way. I'm sorry for letting you down baby. I love you so much. I will never ever stop loving. I will think about you everyday my little girl. You'll always be my baby no matter what." I placed one last kiss on forehead and just sat there holding her in my arms. I wasn't ready to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won't ever be the same knowing she's gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had Darren drive me home and just leave me there. I didn't want to be around anyone and just be by myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked in and went over to the record player. I put on Ava's favorite song and grabbed on her toys hugging it crying myself to sleep on the couch just missing my baby.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>